heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Nakamura
kira12.jpg ANGEL32.jpg "Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice I can only blame me, but try me a third time and that's when you that's when i put a hole in your chest and watch you bleed to death" Nickname(s) Kai Name Kyle Nakamura DoB 08/24/2150 Age Appears to be 30ish Gender Male Blood Type B Negative Hair Color Black Eye Color Amber brown Height 6'5 Weight 220lbs (Muscle I assure you) Class/Race Human Providence/City Nagasaki Providence Occupation * CEO of Nakamura Industries * Kaicho of the Kurayami Clan * Bass Guitarist for xXxRebellionxXx Appearance - Short Black hair - Amber brown eyes - Lean Muscular Physique - Tanned Skin Behavior/Personality Like his bestie Kyle is a laid back sorta guy, perhaps a bit too laid back to be the Kaicho of the Kurayami Clan but in truth this is all to hide his cut throat styled demeanor as the boy was trained young in the ways of the Yakuza. Often serving as liaison for his government and an assassin during his father's reign over his clan, thanks in part to the skills he gained by from his adopted mother, Tomoko and father, Akuma. But don't sell him too short Kyle is really fun guy to be around just as long as you don't give him a reason to cut you down. And like all Tetsu males he's quiet the ladies man if you catch my drift haha. Role Play Alignment A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action advances law and order. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals. 9. You shall honor all oaths. 10. You shall promote unlimited order in society. Abilities ((Please use Superpower Wiki this link to search for and describe what abilities you choose to have for your character and do choose carefully too because once they have been picked there will be no take backs or changes. You will have to use and develop that power through training throughout the course of RP in order for it mature into something else or progress into what you may truly desire.)) Fighting Style 'History of Fighting Style/Origins' Weapon of Choice Training (if any) Allies/Enemies Enemies * Kimi Trang ( Birth Mother) - Though their parents both divorced when they were both were only 2yrs old both Lala and Kyle harbor great hatred towards their mother who abandoned them first for another man and then due to the hell she put their father, Oyabun of the Kurayami Clan through with the U.S. Government's help in order to gain custody of them once she found out that that Tomoko Asakura had been granted custody of them by Japanese officials. This ultimately lead to a bitter custody war that later forced the two kids to leave the only true family (Akuma, Tomoko, Sian and Akira) they'd never known for a woman that they would never ever see as their mother just a random whore in the streets. Allies * Seiji Nakamura (Father -Deceased-) - Despite having had his wife be unfaithful to him and abandoning him with their twin son and daughter Seiji did his best to bring his son and daughter up the best way possible, by sending them to best schools for an education and teaching them the ways of the Yakuza just in case if the laws that were legal made living even harder than it should be. It was about this time that he also meet Tomoko Asakura and saw how his children seemingly gravitated toward her with no fear. Knowing full well the risks they faced with his health on decline the elder Oyabun sent them to live with her in Roanapur in the hopes that growing up with a normal family would better prepare them for faced them once he passed on to the next life. * Kurayami Clan * Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura (Biological Twin Sister) * Sian (sister) * Melina Tetsu (sister) * Tomoko Sonade & Akuma Tetsu (Adopted Parents) Quotes "You Know Despite My Smile I'm Not A Very Nice Guy If You Continue To Annoy me I'll End Up Killing You" "Don't make assumptions about me Based on what others tell you.. instead why don't you see for yourself but i got to warn you i can't promise you'll safe looking inside my mind" "I'm a Nice Guy Huh Heh Don't be stupid I Helped You Sure But That's Only Because I Have Some Use For You" "Don't go Fallin For Me Now It's Bad For Your Health" "Oh Come On Don't Be Like That" "I'm Happy to see that your smiling again and here i thought you were gonna hate me forever" "Yo It's Been Awhile Hasn't It you didn't forget about me right" "I'm Happy Just As Long as Your Smiling" "Careful not to fall off the edge cause The Fall From Light is a Long Way Down" xXxRebellionxXx All Songs Kyle Sings: I Will Not Bow Fallen Angel PainKiller Animal I have Become Episode(s) Participated In Approval By: Category:NPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Nakamura Family Category:Sonade Family Category:Nakamura Industries Category:Kurayami Clan Category:Nagasaki Providence